The present invention relates to management of a system, and, more particularly, to facilitating exchange of management information among elements of a system or elements in different systems.
A conventional network system typically performs a particular function in a network. For example, a router routes packets in a network. The network system also performs management tasks that support that function. The management tasks are performed by certain elements within the system.
As part of performing the management tasks, the elements exchange management information with each other. For example, in a router, an element may monitor activities in the system. The monitoring may result in creation of management information that the element forwards to other elements in the system. The other elements may also create management information and forward it to one or more other elements in the system.
Communication of management information between elements is carried out in conventional systems using simple mechanisms that lack security and robustness. Moreover, conventional management information communication mechanisms require special purpose hardware and software dedicated to communicating the management information.
There is a need for management information communication mechanisms that allow elements of a system to communicate in a secure and robust manner, in a way that overcomes limitations of conventional management information communication mechanisms.